Arana the Dragon Rider
by crimsonsword142
Summary: A young elven girl finds herself caught in the war, and is now a major part of how it'll end. Read and Review! Chapter 8 up now!, rated T just in case! Atra du evarínya ono varda---DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BRISINGR!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

There were once three eggs under Galbatorix's control. There was a sapphire colored egg, a ruby colored egg, and a silver colored egg that all shined as brightly as a star. The sapphire colored egg had been stolen away from him by a man of the name Helfring of Furnost, though he was sent to steal all three and only managed to take but one. Helfring ran off, deep into Alagaësia to keep the egg for himself.

Brom, another Dragon Rider and spy for the Varden, soon learned of this and went out to find Helfring and deliver the egg to the Varden. Brom made up an excuse and quickly left Morzan's palace, and more importantly, Selena, the mother of Eragon.

Morzan, the first and last of the Forsworn, quickly heard word of this from Galbatorix and also left his estate to find the egg.

Morzan found and killed Helfring, retrieving the egg, and starting on his way back to the evil king Galbatorix's lair. At his stop in Gil'ead, Brom found him. The two faced off, sword to sword, in the end Brom stumbled off triumphantly.

Brom then took the egg to the Varden, who were in the Beor Mountains. After giving the egg over to the Ambassador of the elves, Arya, Brom left for Carvahall, located in Palancar Valley. Once Brom got there, he stayed. He stayed only to watch over his son, Eragon, who was living with his aunt, uncle, and cousin at the time.

Many years later, Arya was traveling from Ellesméra, the capital city of Du Weldenvarden. She was trotting out of the immense forest, when the Shade Durza attacked her, and captured her. Just before she was captured, she shot of the sapphire egg using magic.

The egg landed in a part of the Spine that Eragon had been hunting in. He found the egg and brought it home, where it hatched for him. Eragon was then the first Dragon Rider in vast number of years. The Dragon that had hatched for him, was then given the name of Saphira.

(AN: I can't continue on from there because; 1. It would take to long, and 2. Because it would be plagiarism)

Murtagh, a supposed friend of Eragon's, was takenby Urgals to Urû'baen, where the ruby colored egg then hatched for him, leaving only the silver one left.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was short, but I did this incase anyone who was reading this hadn't read some of the books, I wanted a small recap on them.

-Crimsonsword142


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_

**-A Few Months After Eragon and Murtagh's Second Clash-**

The Varden once again sent a man into Urû'baen, this time to both spy and steal the last remaining egg. The man they sent was named Armon. Armon snuck in disguised as a commoner, and got into Galbatorix's castle, and was hired as a servant, one who polished everything.

Armon was ordered to polish the room containing the last egg, where he then stole it, and used the secret path to escape. Armon had a stallion waiting for him outside of the city, tied up with a leather throng to the branch of a birch tree. He mounted the horse and sped off in the distance. Before he was even a league away, horns sounded across Urû'baen, their sound reaching him.

He continued like this, only stopping when he needed to eat, or his horse needed to rest. Within 18 days, Armon reached the Varden, still encamped along the Jeit River. He entered the temporary settlement by quickly giving the guards a glance at the egg, which he hid within his leather bag that had a single strap across his chest and a bag with a flap opening and hung near his right hip. The guards let him in and he rushed to Nasuada's crimson pavilion.

When he was able to see the entire pavilion, he noticed a shining blue body of a dragon partially hanging out of the side of the pavilion. He walked up to the guards, and the dwarf spoke up and said, "Lady Nasuada, a man named Armon wishes for an audience with you!"

"Let him in!" she replied.

Armon sauntered into the room and bowed.

"What do you need to speak with me about, Armon?" Nasuada asked.

He stood and pulled the egg out of his bag, allowing it to shine silver and blue, because Saphira's scales shone like gems, dotting the inside of the tent purple.

Nasuada allowed her jaw to drop, along with Eragon's. Saphira's eyes shone and she huffed smoke out of her nostrils, allowing it to float into Armon's face.

He stepped up and bestowed the egg to Nasuada.

"Armon, you shall be richly endowed with gifts of gold and gems for this, Thank you."

Armon bowed again and left, grinning as widely as a Dragon as he left.

"What shall we have done with this?" Eragon asked, standing up from his seat.

"I shall have a tent erected for this, and leave my Nighthawks to protect it, while allowing people to see it. I wish to have a new Dragon Rider on our side."

"I shall see to it," Eragon said while bowing, then turned on his heel and left the Nasuada and the egg in the pavilion.

He gathered some men who were lying about, and ordered them to erect a small tent, and when they asked why, he only said, "Nasuada ordered so."

They got up and built the tent. Eragon stepped in to view their handiwork, and when he approved, erected a throne for the egg, made out of hardened rock.

He left, and asked three of his twelve elves to go to Nasuada and tell her that it had been built, and was ready for the egg.

He stood there, waiting for the egg to come. As he stood there, a girl from the camp walked up. The girl's name was Arana, and she knew Eragon. They had met in Ellesméra, and had found each other among the Varden as well.

He turned his head and asked, "Would you like to be the first to see out newest prize?"

"Yes, I would," she said enthusiastically.

The three guards then ran up, hiding the egg in one of their pouches.

They entered and set the egg up, letting it cast it's own glow across the interior of the tent.

Then two Urgals, two dwarves, and two humans dresses in armor trotted up and took up positions around the tent.

Eragon walked toward the tent, and beckoned Arana to follow.

They entered the tent, and Arana's face turned to the expression of pure joy.

She walked up to, and touched the shining outer shell of the egg.

As soon as she laid a finger on it, it shook, and nearly fell off of the pedestal.

Eragon looked back and forth between Arana and the silver egg, which was still slightly shaking.

The Urgal standing closest to the egg, glanced at the egg and noticed the shaking, then bellowed a blood-curdling bellow.

Arana and Eragon both lifted their hands to theirs ears, which were all pointed as that of an Elf's.

A few minutes had passed, Eragon glanced around and then started to probe the surrounding area within a 100-foot diameter of himself.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Recap: **A few minutes had passed, Eragon glanced around and then started to probe the surrounding area within a 100-foot diameter of himself.

* * *

Arya, Saphira, and Nasuada then walked in, surrounded by guards. Walking around Saphira, were 7 elves, including Arya. With Nasuada walked two dwarves, two humans, and two Urgals, whose armor was strapped on tightly, and barely covering a majority of their bulk.

Eragon walked into the crowd, and motioned for Arana to stay, though she could hear their whole conversation.

Nasuada looked past Eragon and at Arana, a slight look of surprise spread across her dark colored face.

They continued talking, and after a moment of that, they finally turned and gazed at her.

Eragon took four steps in Arana's direction and said, "You may be our next Dragon Rider."

"What?!" Arana exclaimed.

Arya also stepped up, and repeated Eragon's words.

"Alright. So if I'm to be the next possible Dragon Rider, then what should I do now?" Arana asked.

Nasuada stepped up alongside Arya and Eragon, the forearms of her dresses taken off and nine scars revealing themselves across the both of them.

Nasuada then spoke and said, "I shall permit you to take the egg into your tent, under the constant guard of the Urgals until it hatches, if it hatches."

Nar Garzhvog then stepped in, and Nasuada said, "If that is all right with you Nar Garzhvog."

"I permit it. If it will help stop Galbatorix from his evil reign, then so be it," He replied, in a deep voice, while baring his neck to her.

_Do not be afraid, little one. Eragon and I are here to help you through this. _Saphira said into Arana's mind.

_Thank you for your support Saphira, it greatly enlightens me_. Arana replied to Saphira, her emotions changing from complete surprise, to joy.

Arana then looked at Lady Nasuada, and said while bowing, "Thank you Lady Nasuada." Then swiveled around and with the touch of an elf, lifted the glimmering egg and slid into a pouch one of the elves had given her.

She stepped toward the group and walked along with them as they went to her tent.

Arana presently stayed with Roran and Katrina, whose stomach had enlarged over the months.

Roran looked up from polishing his hammer and stood.

Roran walked over to the group, whose guards were currently on guard outside.

As he neared Roran asked, "What is the meaning for my having the pleasure of you all being here in my abode?"

Nasuada stepped up and said, "We have reason to believe that Arana may be our next Dragon Rider. I have arranged so that she may stay here under the protection of our famous Roran Stronghammer, and my Nighthawks. Do not mind, for they shall also protect Katrina, for I know it nearing the time for her to give birth. And that reminds me, Katrina, when you do, have someone come for me, because I would be very pleased with being there," all the while a slight grin slinking onto her face.

Roran nodded in approval.

_This arrangement will more than likely last only a few days Roran, so please bear with us._ Saphira spoke into his mind.

Arana then looked around and asked, "If there is a possibility of me being the next Dragon Rider, then who'll teach me?"

Eragon turned his head toward her and said, "My own teacher who lives in Ellesméra. The teacher who taught me everything Saphira and I know about being a Dragon Rider."

"That sounds fine," Arana said, with a slight hint of excitement in her voice.

A guard went up the Nasuada and spoke something into her ear.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have another duty to attend to," Nasuada said, then slightly bowed and left, her guards following her.

Eragon's face then lit up, remembering what it was he had to do.

"I'm also sorry, but I also have another matter to attend to. Arya, will you please accompany me?"

"Yes, Shadeslayer, I will," Arya replied, then walked off with Saphira and Eragon.

**-Later that Night-**

Arana was resting soundly on her cot, with was on the opposite side of the tent from Roran and Katrina. She had earlier set the egg next to her cot, placing it onto a small pedestal she had created from the earth using magic.

Arana suddenly arose, swearing she had just heard a squeak or tapping, or maybe even both. She shrugged it off and laid back down, after looking at the glistening egg lying near he cot.

A minute or so later she heard the same noise, then she sat up and quickly gazed at Roran and Katrina, and noticed that they were sound asleep.

Arana leaned over the side of her bed and looked at the egg once more. Nothing happened or was different about it. She laid back down once again and said, "I'm either hallucinating, or I'm still sleeping and dreaming about all of this," then she pinched herself, "Ow, alright then scratch that, I'm not sleeping. Maybe I am hallucinating."

She slept again, this time trying to block out any noise.

_Squeak!_

Arana shot back up, and once again looked at the egg.

"Alright now, this is getting old."

She swung he legs over the side of the cot and stood, stretching.

She walked over to the small table sitting in the back of the tent, then heard a faint sound of breathing, which she thought was one of the guards standing outside only a few feet away. She bent down a picked up a candle and whispered, "Brisingr."

Then candle immediately flickered into life. Arana then covered the flames with her hand, weary of Roran and Katrina still sleeping. She lightly trotted over to the egg and held the flame of the candle closer, letting the silver of the egg light the room with small white lights on the inside of the tent.

She lifted the egg up with care and examined it, holding the flame close the egg. Then out of nowhere she heard a sharp _clack_. She looked at the egg again and twisted her wrist, looking at the entire egg, when her wrist was at a full 180° she noticed a small crack in the outer shell of the egg.

_Crack_

The crack in the egg grew larger.

Crack

Once again it grew in size.

:P Cliffy! sorry but I couldn't help myself.

Continue reading this, and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but only if I get at least 4 reviews. I don't really care what they say, as long as they're reviews.

* * *

I changed Arana from being an 18 year old human to being an elf! This note is mainly for those who have already read it and are wondering "why are her ears pointed and she's human?" or something along the lines of that, change of plans.

I'm also writing this as I go along, coming up with new ideas, whatever they may be while I'm over here exploring Germany.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Recap: **Crack

Once again it grew in size.

* * *

Crack, Rattle

A small bit of a snout shot through the egg, sending shards into Arana's direction, as the egg shook.

Arana yanked her head back, away from the shards that were still coming off of the egg, as the hole grew larger. She set the egg onto her cot, so that when the Dragon emerged, it would have something to stand on.

Arana crouched down, and watched as the hatchling shouldered it's own way out of the egg.

After a minute of solemnly watching the egg, a head darted through the shell, and the rest of the body followed.

The Dragon that had emerged from the egg, glowed silver, and its scales created even more white dots across the inside of the tent.

The Dragon stood to its full height, wobbling on the sheets. It only stood a mere foot and a half, though it's wings, when spread apart as the Dragon had done one it came out of its shell, was nearly several times the length of the Dragon's own body. Arana peered closer, learning on her arm as she neared. Once she was close enough, she gazed down and noticed that the Dragon was only about as long as her own forearm.

Out of curiosity, she extended her other hand, and with her palm, touched the Dragon. A soon as her palm was on the Dragon, an immediate surge of energy bursted through her entire body; she drew her hand away and immediately felt dizzy. She looked at the Dragon once more, and then her vision blurred, and went black.

"Arana, Arana, wake up," said a familiar voice, while lightly shaking her shoulder.

Arana lifted her eyelids and looked at what was in front of her head, which was leaning on its side. There stood the Dragon, gazing at her wistfully, it seemed as though it wanted to talk with her, but couldn't.

Arana then shifted the angle of her head, and looked at Katrina, who then placed a cool, wet rag onto her forehead. The opening of the tent slid open, and in walked Eragon, Nasuada, and Saphira's head then slid through, careful not to knock the whole establishment down.

Eragon walked over to her and bent down, murmuring in the ancient language. Immediately Arana felt better. She sat up and gazed across the room, and as she gazed, the Dragon caught held her attention. The Dragon laid on her pillow, curled up, and its head resting upon its forelegs.

Eragon then turned back and exchanged a few words with Saphira and Nasuada.

Nasuada stepped up and said, "Arana, please follow me."

Arana stepped up, making sure to pick up the Dragon by the pillow. When she lifted it, the Dragon raised its head, and then lowered it again.

They walked through the Varden encampment, concealing the hatchling with Saphira's wing.

They arrived at Nasuada's crimson pavilion, and entered, though Saphira walked over to the side, where a flap had been lifted and inserted her head so that she may participate in the conversation between the two-legs.

"Arana, the tent we set up for egg only yesterday, is now your own new tent to share with your Dragon, whatever you shall name it," Nasuada said.

_Saphira, would you be able to tell the gender of the silver Dragon? _Eragon asked Saphira.

_I may be able to, but I do not know._ Saphira replied to him.

_Can you try?_

_I shall._

Then Saphira sent her mind toward that of the hatchling, whose mind was racing with thoughts and ideas. Most of them concerned the new surroundings. Saphira gently went through the hatchlings mind, trying to determine its' gender. Finally she came upon something that seemed to be of some importance, and let Eragon view it. That little something is what determined it's gender, and it determined the hatchling as a girl.

_Arana, I have a great feeling that your new Dragon, is a girl._

_You do?… I'll take your feeling into mind and name her Silena_ (sil-ana)

Eragon had informed Nasuada that the new hatchling was a girl during Saphira's conversation with Arana.

"Have you decided on what you will name her?" Nasuada said, gazing back and forth between the young elven girl and the sparkling Dragon.

"Yes lady, I have. Her name shall be Silena, if she so agrees," Arana replied, looking at the Dragon. A moment later the Dragon rose its' head, and slightly bobbed it up and down.

"Then shall be her name. I shall notice Islanzadí as soon as I am permitted to. You may all return to your tents now."

They all stood up and left, after saying their goodbyes.

Arana set off for Roran's tent. Making sure to slightly check their emotions before entering, and they both seemed normal. She slightly opened the flap, letting them know that she was entering, and walked over to her cot and picked up her belongings.

Arana left, carrying all of her belongings in a leather bag, the foldable cot against her side, and the Dragon resting on her shoulders, hidden by a blanket.

She trotted through the Varden encampment until she came upon the tent that had been erected the day before. She entered the tent and found it empty, to her liking. She deposited her bag near the area where she was going to set up her cot. She laid Silena near it, lying on the pillow as she had done earlier. She set up the cot and placed Silena on, who then started to squeak.

Arana looked at her, and guessed what she was wanting. She lifted the Dragon, and set off for the mess hall. When they got there, Eragon and Saphira were already there. Arana walked over and joined them, since today he would start tutoring her on how to properly care for a Dragon, and not in anything else, since she was already fluent in both the ancient language and the tongue of the humans.

A couple of hours later, they were done with the first days' worth of training, Arana was currently being taught how to help her young hunter actually hunt.

Arana went back to her tent, Silena walking next to her, or more accurately, stumbling along the dirt paths of the Varden's current encampment. She entered the tent and laid down on her cot, Silena following her. Silena then crawled up next to Arana and curled up, ready to sleep until the next day came.

* * *

**I ended the chapter like that because if I continued, it would have been to long for me to make chapter 4 at least this long…**

**Whatever, I'll try to have chapter 4 up within the next few days. **

**R&R!!**

**-Crimsonsword142**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Thanks to all of you who review, and DON'T leave flames, oh, and **_**Philip**_** People make the dragons of different colors because they don't want them to be the same as others, and if you don't like the color of our dragons, then either burn in hell, or make you own fanfic. Your choice.**

**And sorry I didn't update sooner! I would have except for I had homework, and my teachers are out to get me. Or at least I think so… Whatever.**

* * *

**Recap****:** Arana went back to her tent, Silena walking next to her, or more accurately, stumbling along the dirt paths of the Varden's current encampment. She entered the tent and laid down on her cot, Silena following her. Silena then crawled up next to Arana and curled up, ready to sleep until the next day came.

* * *

The morning light broke the darkness of the tent, scattering the pink and orange light across the room. Silena then stirred, and woke. Once she had finished her stretching, like that of a cat, she rose from her spot near Arana's abdomen and walked to where her head lay. Silena then started to nudge her head with her snout, and lightly claw at Arana's arm, urging her to get up.

Arana slowly opened her eyes, then tried to go back to sleep. But the Dragon kept on nudging her and lightly scratching her. Arana again opened her eyes, and slowly got up, wishing to go back to sleep. Arana swung her legs over the edge of the cot, and looked at Silena.

The once small Dragon was now twice the size of what she was just yesterday.

"You Dragons grow fast, don't you?" Arana groggily said to the Dragon aloud.

Silena slightly nodded, obviously still not able to telepathically communicate

Arana stood up from her spot near the cot, and stretched, clearing away the tiredness that was resting in her muscles just a few moments ago. Then she walked over to her small chest and unlocked it, using her little secret word. The top slightly popped up, allowing just enough space for her fingers to slip underneath it and lift it up without a sound.

Arana kneeled down and removed a new forest green tunic, and a pair of light leather legging. She quickly put these on, and then walked back over to the chest, making sure to grab her boots and close the chest after inserting her other clothes. She went back to the cot and kneeled once again, this time to allow Silena to walk onto her shoulders and wrap her tail around her arm.

Arana walked out, and went to the mess hall.

Once she arrived she sat, while some random people brought her a plate of fruits and some herbal tea. She sat there and ate her breakfast, slowly sipping her tea when Eragon and Arya came along, both getting the same thing while Saphira was allowed her choice out in the back.

Eragon and Arya joined Arana and soon started to talk about her future training, when Eragon said, "My masters are no longer Oromis and Glaedr, though I still have Glaedr with whenever I need him. I won't tell you how, because every Dragon and their Rider must wait until their relationship is extremely strong."

Arya sat next to him and gave a slight nod

"So then. Who are our new masters?"

"You will see when we get there. Until then, we must let Silena grow until she able to fly with you aboard. For that to happen, it will take at the least a month or so. Until then, we shall work on some of your poorer skills. Do you have any subject you would like to work on?"

"Umm.. No, I don't think so."

"Well if that's what you think, then we shall exam you with your skills."

"First we should start of with swordsmanship," Arya said in a low voice, only loud enough so that Eragon and Arana can hear her.

After the trio had finished eating their food, they all went off to the training grounds near Nasuada's tent, which only allowed those that she thought of importance.

Eragon, Arya and Arana entered without a problem, for they were some of the important people to Nasuada.

Eragon unsheathed Brisingr, and Arana the sword she had gotten from Ellesméra, and Arya her own green tinted sword. The trip then blocked the edges of their swords, making sure that they would not severely harm each other,

Eragon allowed Arya to test Arana's skills first.

The two started with their own stances, circling each other, just waiting for the other to strike first. While Arana was circling Arya, she slowly took steps into her direction. Arya took quick notice that her opponent was getting closer, and quickly launched the first strike. Arya feinted by acting as if she were going to strike down, then at the last possible moment, changed the area where her sword was going to hit to Arana's waist.

As Arya was swinging, Arana caught her quick glimpse to her waist, and as she quickly changed where the sword should hit, Arana jumped back and let the sword slice through the air where she had been not a moment before. This surprised Arya, and as Arya allowed the surprise to momentarily take over, Arana saw her chance to attack. She quickly swung the blade up from where she had temporarily rested it, and slammed the flat of her blade against Aryas' side, making her stumble over to her right side, though quickly regaining balance.

Eragon just stood on the sidelines, almost chuckling at the possibility that Arya could; 1. Show an emotion, 2. That the emotion she showed was indeed surprise, and 3. That Arya could even mess up.

As Arya was regaining her balance, she slid her sword through the air. Arana then, as quick as lightning, swung her sword towards Arya's and allowed it slightly jump back in her hands. As Arya's sword recoiled from the parry, Arana then swung her own sword at her again, though this time Arya did not get slammed with the blade. This time, Arana went for her sword hand, and then slammed the flat of her blade at her hand. As the sword slammed into the back of her hand, Arya let out a quick cry of agony as the sword hit the ground with a sharp _thud_.

As Arya let out her small cry, Eragon jumped from his spot against the tree he was leaning on, and prepared to attack.

When Arya's blade made contact with the ground, Arana then changed direction of her blade to that of Arya's throat. As she whipped the blade up, Arya jerked her head back, bringing her hand up to stop the blade. _Thunk_. Arya's hand slammed into the flat of Arana's blade and shoved it away.

When Arana's blade went back, Arya took this opportunity to retrieve her own blade from ground, which only laid but a foot away.

She dove to her side, grabbed the blade and rolled over, kneeling on her knee, and sprung up, back into her original fighting stance.

By the time Arya had gotten up, Arana was already in her fighting stance, and swinging at the elf's waist, hitting her yet again, and more than likely, leaving a welt the size of her blade across her side.

Arya stumbled over to her right, as the blade landed across her left side. She quickly started to regain her balance, and stabbed her sword at Arana.

Arana jumped, and dodged the blade, but just barely, for it was close to ramming into her foot and throwing herself off balance.

As Arana was nearing the ground, her legs nearly straight, but still slightly bent so that when she landed her knees could take the force. She lifted her blade just enough so that as she hit the ground, she could swipe Arya off of her feet.

She hit the ground, and swiped at Arya's feet which were slightly spread apart. She slid her sword through the air, and hit Arya's feet just as they were starting to come off of the ground in an attempt to jump.

Arya hit the ground with a soft _thud_ and turned to a sword pointing at her neck, slightly going up and down because Arana was started to pant slightly.

Eragon then got up from where he was leaning at, and started to clap, followed by others clapping and whistling at Arana's victory. Arana surveyed her surrounding areas and noticed that there was now a large crowd around the area where she and Arya had been fighting but a moment before, and slightly bowed, showing her thanks. Then Eragon waved his hand, and the crowd started to disperse.

Arana leaned over and grabbed Arya's hand and pulled her up, showing good sportsmanship. Arya's lips quivered ever so slightly to form a very small smile set upon her face.

"Well we know that she passed that with flying colors, seeing as though I haven't even been able to beat Arya in a duel," Eragon said, still clapping in applause for Arana.

**Hey! Sorry I took so long! I tried to update earlier, but again I had a TON of homework, and I think my math teacher is after her block 3 class...which is my class...**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Hey, I'm trying really hard to get these chapters done faster, and all of the while making them NOT boring. Which is kind of hard for me. Also, this is a big week at school, and I'm trying to get stuff done, without overworking. But it's still pretty cool to make these, Oh, and those of you who read this, PLEASE R&R!!!!!!

**Just click the little button at the end of the chapter that says "Go" and type something nice.**

**One more thing, I DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMES! And I have now turned off the anonymous reviews, so those of you who do, I get to yell at you back. :]**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Arana gave Eragon a slight smile back, and then asked, "What's next?"

Eragon's face gave a sudden mischievous look.

"How about you try to pull out pure gold from the ground?"

Arana's face, for a moment, gave away to slight fear, then she shook her head yes, and knelt down, and murmured a few words from the ancient language.

After crouching for a minute, Arana calves started to burn, but just slightly.

She stayed like that for another minute, then small bits of gold rose from the ground, and formed a large ball in her hand. The ball was about the size of a softball, and was levitated off of her palm, until she stopped the spell. As soon as she did this, she started to tilt back, until she caught herself.

She stood and showed the large ball of gold to Eragon and Arya.

Eragon and Arya both nodded their approval, and Eragon also gave a slight smile, that Arana noticed to get larger every time she did something well.

"Anything else for today, Masters?" Arana asked of the two.

Eragon and Arya quickly glanced at each other, and Eragon said, "No Arana. That's all for today."

Arana then knelt over and picked up Silena, who for the past half-an-hour, was trying to fly. She was able to succeed in getting two feet up in the air and staying there for almost thirty seconds.

The two were walking back to their tent when suddenly, Arana heard a voice in her head.

_Arana._

Arana looked at Silena, who was still sleeping on her shoulder.

_Arana._

Silena then lifted her head, and gave Arana a dragon smile.

"So you were doing that to me?"

_Yes Arana, I was._

Then Silena gave a slight humming, as a way of showing that she was laughing.

The two continued back to the tent, but were stopped in the process by a dwarf.

"Lady Nasuada wishes to see you, immediately," said the small man, in a very deep voice.

Arana gave a slight bow, and hurried to the tent.

She reached the tent, and pulled open the flap, to the awaiting Nasuada, who sat with Eragon and Arya standing next to her, and Saphira's head resting on the ground.

"Arana, you're here." Nasuada said with a slight smile.

"Yes, I am." Arana replied, slightly tilting her head to her left.

"Arana, we wish for you to do something for us."

"What would that be?"

"I want you to go and aide the elves in their fight against the king. I know that Silena is not fully grown, nor even able to fly, but I will have you accompanied by Eragon, because for now we only plan to seize the smaller villages surrounding Feinster."

Eragon gave a slight smile at hearing this, and rose to stand by Saphira, while Arya just stayed there, though slightly cocking her head so the she may see Eragon better.

"_Little ones, are you fine with this plan?"_ Saphira asked both Arana and Silena.

Silena raised her head and replied, _"Yes, I do agree with this plan."_

"_I too agree," _Arana said, almost eager to get out of the camp.

"So you both agree with this?" Nasuada asked.

When there was no reply, she continued, "Good then. You may go and pack your belonging, be prepared to leave tomorrow morning."

Arana bowed and left, this time having Silena walk besides her.

The two reached their tent, and Arana went to her chest and once again repeated her secret word.

She lifted the top of the chest quietly and pulled out a leather backpack, and some other belongings, such as clothes, armor, and a single blanket, and neatly packed them away into her bag.

She lifted the bag and set it near her cot.

She stepped out and noticed that the sun had once again started to set, and decided to go and sleep in preparation for the next day's journey to Ceunon, which the elves had already seized from Galbatorix's clutches.

She entered her cot and laid down, making Silena get up on her own.

The two drifted off into the waking dreams, resting for the journey.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Once again, sorry I took so long.**

**I'm actually reading the ****Twilight**** saga now, but I'm only on ****New Moon****. **

**It's decent, but not my type of story, and lucky me, I'm not becoming an obsessed freak over it.**

**Whatever, I'm actually gonna **_**try**_** to finish Chapter 6 as soon as I can. Though it may be a while…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey, once again, I'm trying to be faster, but it's a little hard sometimes.**

**All right, I'm just gonna cut this short and get started with this.**

* * *

**Recap: **The two drifted off into the waking dreams, resting for the journey.

* * *

Arana woke the next morning to a slight coldness hanging in the air around her cot.

She sat up, and walked over to get dressed. She opened her chest, and pulled out a new elven tunic and leggings.

She dressed herself and went back to her cot to pick up her bags, and noticed that Silena was no longer there. She kneeled down, and swung the pack across her back, and then stood again with her sword in hand, and latched onto her leather belt. She sat on the edge of the cot and pulled her boots on with but the slightest of movements.

She stood again and walked out into the now breaking dawn, and drew in a sharp, cold breath. As she inhaled, the air bit at her lungs, and then released as the exhaled.

She stepped forward and turned to walk toward Nasuada's tent when she noticed Silena curled up next to the damp side of her tent.

She walked to the Dragon and reached out with her mind, while lightly shaking her to wake her.

_"Must I get up?"_

Arana lowered her head, and lightly shook it side to side smiling.

_"Yes, you must, we have a long journey set ahead of us, and we must start soon."_

Silena opened her eyes, and they glinted in the new sunlight, and let out a hum, of some disapproval.

Silena stood and stretched like a cat, making her fore and hind legs stretch back, extending her claws and wings as she let out another low hum emanate from her chest.

She stood again and walked next to Arana as they went to Nasuada's tent, Silena's shoulders now reaching the lower edge of Arana chest, her head reaching above Arana, who stood at a 5 foot 8.

_"Too bad you're to young for me to ride on you, it would make our trip shorter"_ Arana said to Silena, looking at her with a slight smile set upon her face.

_"Too bad for you, but lucky for me, I can fly."_ Silena replied, giving a form of her Dragon smile in return to Arana's.

_"Don't rub it in."_ Arana replied mockingly, keeping the small smile on her face.

The two kept on the path to Nasuada's tent, and were met up by Eragon, Saphira, and Arya.

They reached the tent, and Eragon went up and opened the flab, and bowed, saying with a grin, "Ladies first."

They stepped in the tent, and the two Dragons went to the side to stick the heads in.

As they all became at least slightly comfortable, Nasuada began talking buy saying, "Thank you for coming so quickly. You are all going to start on your journey today, and Arya, please make sure that I am contacted daily by you five as to keep track of your status'."

"Yes, I will Nasuada."

"Are you all packed and prepared to leave?" Nasuada asked, out of pure curiosity.

"I am prepared." Arana replied quickly, remembering her bag, now of Silena's back.

_"I'm not your pack mule."_ Silena said into her mind, replaying the image Arana had just had of the pack on her shimmering body.

_"Of course your not, but do you want to weigh Saphira down even more?"_ Arana replied, showing Saphira and her bright blue body with two full saddle packs.

_"No, I don't."_

_"Then do not take offense in this."_

The two's conversation had made them nearly ignore the fact that Nasuada was looking at them, wondering what it was that they were ignoring her over.

"*Clears Throat* Arana did you hear what I just said?"

Arana turned her head swiftly, and gave Silena the notion that she was confused.

Silena poured images into her head, re-telling her what Nasuada had already told them.

"Yes, Lady, I did. You said that we should go and eat, then take off for our journey, and try to be back before your invasion of Uru'baen."

* * *

**Hey, sorry I cut the chapter short, but my laptop died, and now I have a project to work on and my mom is a major computer hog, but whatever.**

**I WILL TRY to upload soon enough, BUT PLEASE R&R, AND NO FLAMES!!!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey, once again, I'm trying to be faster, but it's a little hard sometimes.**

**All right, I'm just gonna cut this short and get started with this.**

* * *

**Recap: **"Yes, Lady, I did. You said that we should go and eat, then take off for our journey, and try to be back before your invasion of Uru'baen."

* * *

The five walked off to their own tents, and grabbed whatever extra supplies they had already forgotten to pack, which was nearly nothing.

Aranaand Silena walked to the mess hall, and ate, Silena having an assortment of animals from out back, along with Saphira, while Arana, Eragon, and Arya had various fruits and vegetables.

Once the sun had set, the five met up at the North gate, and prepared to leave.

Eragonand Arya set up Saphira with their small amount of luggage and were prepared to travel along ground with Arana.

_"Why couldn't you also ride with Saphira?" _Silena asked Arana.

_"It must be hard already with just two people on your back, but a third person would slow the trip even more, this way is the fastest." _Arana replied to the silvery dragon.

The two Dragons lifted themselves off into the air, and the three left started on their trip, first by using magic as to change their appearance and to look like normal humans, then set off at a full sprint, and kept this up until the sun had risen again, and was directly over their heads, where they then stopped at Melian, where they then went to a local inn, while the Dragons stayed within contact near the city boarders.

They stayed the night, after eating and cleaning off, and left again the next day at dawn, and stopped again the next day near sun down almost one-hundred-fifty miles from Helgrind, and one-hundred miles from Uru'baen.

**-that night-**

Arana laid on her blanket that she had packed, and couldn't sleep.

Every time she would try, images of war would appear behind her eyelids, and would cause her to re-open them, just to get away from that dream.

Silena moved from her resting place and laid next to Arana, and offered her wing as a blanket.

Half-way under Silena's wing, Arana watched as Eragon and Arya slept under Saphira's wing, one on each side.

_"Silena, do you think that those two are growing closer and closer to each other by the day?"_Arana asked, looking at Silena with a small smile crawling across her face.

_"Yes hatchling I do, and I know, Eragon can not keep his own feelings to himself," _Saphira replied, raising her head to look at Arana and Silena, then Eragon and Arya.

Arana gave a slight chuckle, then let Silena take over her mind, making it so that she took in Silena's peacefulness, and rest peacefully.

**-the three traveled in that way until the reached the Du Weldenvarden Forest-**

Arana, Eragon, and Arya were running, when soon they saw an immense forest, that virtually had no end.

They slowed into a jog, and tried to keep walking into the forest, when Eragon hit something with a loud _thud_ and he fell back. Arana and Arya started to laugh and Eragon's demise. Eragon rose, wearing a scowl on his face, saying, "I forgot that was there..."

Silena and Saphira then landed, letting their laughter fill the heads of the three.

Arya then said aloud, "Please let us through, so that lord shadeslayer, and the newest shur'tugal can enter the forest and continue their training with our elders."

Then she walked forward and motioned for the other four to continue.

* * *

**Like I said, my laptop is dead, but I'm gonna have my neighbor fix it.... if he can...**


End file.
